Carlisle Cullen
Carlisle Cullen, is the father of the Olympic coven. He's a vegetarian vampire who's lucky enough not to feel the need to act on blood lust when it comes to humans. He's married to Esme Cullen, and adoptive father to Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Carlisle was born in England in 1600's and now works and lives in Forks, Washington. Plots '''Canon Starter Plot - '''Lately Carlisle has been rather concerned with his son Edward. While he hadn't found love in nearly a hundred years, suddenly he seems infaturated with a human girl. While Carlisle doesn't disapprove, he's worried for his son if anything were to... happen. Biography Early Years Born in London, England the year 1643, Carlisle was the son of an Anglican Pastor. Unfortunately, his mother died during the birth leaving him with only one parent. Carlisle was raised during a time when his father and other pastors would 'rid the world of sin' by going on hunts for creatures such as vampires, witches or werewolves. They rarely found these things, instead ending up murdering innocent people. The Raids When his father became too old to organize the raids on his own, Carlisle took over in his place, leading the hunts for these abominations.One hunt took him to the sewers of London where his group was unlucky enough to find a real coven of vampires. The humans were slaughtered, Carlisle was thought to be dead when the vampires fled but in reality they had left him to be created into one of them. Early Vampire Years Disgusted and horrified with himself, Carlisle fled the city and tried numerous ways of destroying himself, none of which worked. All the while, he was becoming overwhelmed with hunger, never having drank a drop of human blood. One day a herd of deer passed and Carlisle, so overwhelmed with hunger, attacked and fed. It was then that he realized he could be more than just a monster, and he transferred to his 'vegetarian' diet. Over the next two centuries, Carlisle slowly perfected his lust for blood until he was no longer existant. He studied medicine during the night, enabling him to become a doctor and help people rather than kill them. Italy While studying in Italy, Carlisle met a coven of vampires. He hadn't yet seen another since the raid in the sewers but these men were very different. They weren't as 'savage' as those he'd found, much more civilized and refined despite still feeding off of humans. They invited Carlisle to stay for a time which he did, rejecting their offers of changing his diet to it's natural form. Carlisle, still on good terms with Aro, disapproved of the violence a life with the Volturi meant and moved on. The New World Travelling to the new world, Carlisle became a doctor. He was in Columbus, Ohio in the year 1911 where he met one of his most important patients. A young girl by the name of Esme Platt had fallen out of a tree and broken her leg. As he was the substitute doctor while the usual one was out of town, he treated her. There was something about the girl he couldn't get over, and even after he left he couldn't tear her from his memory. A few years later, Carlisle was working as a night shift doctor in a hospital in Chicago, Illinois. The Spanish Influenza had spread and most of his patients didn't get well again. It was there that he treated the Masons. Edward Masen didn't make it, the father of the family, and he died early on. Soon after, his wife and teenaged son also became ill. Carlisle did everything he could, but just before Mrs. Masen died, she asked that he once again, do everything in his power to save her son Edward. The seventeen year old was now alone in the world, and Carlisle incredibly lonely travelling on his own. Knowing the boy would die if he did nothing, Carlisle attempted sucessfully to change him into a vampire, creating his first companion and coven member. Not long after, in 1921, the pair moved to Wisconsin where Carlisle, again, became a doctor. A patient was brought to him who he knew. Esme, the same girl he had treated eleven years ago. She had jumped off a cliff as a suicide attempt and Carlisle, feeling as though he had to save her life, changed her as well. The pair soon fell in love and were married, posing as Edward's parents as they moved from place to place. Next the small family moved to Rochester, New York where Carlisle found and saved Rosalie Hale after she was raped by her fiance and left in the road to die. He changed her and brought her back home in hopes of her becoming to Edward what Esme was to him. Both parties declined rather strongly. After a breif argument with his coven mates about saving the girl, they finally all made something close to peace and moved on. Barely a few years later, Rosalie came to him with a boy she had found while hunting some hundred miles away. He was dying if not dead already, torn apart by a grizzly bear he had been hunting. Rosalie begged him to turn the boy until he finally gave in, changing him into a vampire as well. The boy's name was Emmett, and he almost instantly fell in love with Rosalie giving her a mate. The family moved around for a while here and there, once living in Forks, Washington when the Quileute tribe met with them, telling them they couldn't hunt on their land. Carlisle convinced the Alpha, Ephraim, that they were different and could be trusted not to hurt the humans of the land. A treaty was made between the two groups enabling the Cullens to live in Forks as long as they didn't pass the line to La Push and onto Quileute land. In the fifties, the Cullens had moved once again when a pair of vampires approached them. Alice and Jasper were mates and explained that Alice had visions and seen the Cullens and themselves in one of them. Carlisle was cautious of letting them into his family, however being as compationate as he is, of course accepted them as his son and daughter just as he did for the rest. He helped Jasper to become more accustomed to the vegetarian lifestyle and treated them as his own family. Forks Moving back to forks in 2004, the Cullens settled down and bought a house. Carlisle became a doctor at the local hospital while his 'children' attended the high school there. The treaty still stood between them and the Quileute people, however by this time there were no more shapeshifters. It was only after the family showed up that they began phasing again. Abilities Other than the usual vampire abilities of increased senses, speed and strength, Carlisle has an intense heightened sense of compassion which allows him to resist human blood. OOC Info Carlisle is played by Ash on DSotM. He's a canon character. Category:Olympic Coven Category:Vegetarian Vampire Category:Vampire Category:Hospital Staff Category:Forks Resident